Isle Esme, The Deleted Scene
by msh012
Summary: On Isle Esme, Bella and Edward wade in warm waters. This is what might've happened between them their honeymoon night. Rated M for Lemon.


Isle Esme: The Deleted "Scenes"

"_I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."_

_I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest._

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water. (Breaking Dawn, Stephanie Meyer, hardcover edition, p. 85)_

I watched as the white light of the almost full moon danced on the ripples in the water. My attention to that beauty was quickly interrupted by the gentle strength Edward used to pull me close to him. We were in chest high water now and, surprisingly, there were no currents threatening to pull us away or further out. Slowly he turned to face me, eyes searching and concerned.

"Bella…" he began, and dropped his gaze and seemed to nervously caress the top of the glittering water with the palms of his hands.

It was so odd to see him this nervous. Usually he was the type to be so confident that even my insecurities were buried under his strength. I gulped. I was going to have to be the strong one this time.

"Edward, look at me." I was surprised at the gentle authority in my voice.

His eyes shot back up to mine and raised an eyebrow as he waited. He was obviously as surprised as I was.

"Forever," I whispered as I gently rested my hands atop his still restless ones.

He stopped his movements and inched closer, causing the water surrounding his bare skin to flow around me. A shiver ran up my spine and I exhaled more loudly than I intended.

Edward, jaw set and a new determination burning in his darkened irises, grasped my wrists and placed my hands on his chiseled chest. He smiled my favorite smile and rested his forehead against mine.

"Ah, Bella…" he sighed. "You are absolutely irresistible."

I felt his cool, sweet breath against my lips only inches away from his. I inhaled his aroma and a new set of shivers ran through my body, and I began to run my fingers down his granite skin, feeling every curve of his chest with deliberate slowness. I paused over the two pebbles there and let my fingernails lightly scratch over the tips.

"Mm…" Edward muttered.

I tried it again, inwardly pleased at myself for getting a reaction out of him. This time his breath rushed out against my now parted lips, and I tasted his sweet scent on my tongue. I wanted to taste more, so I stretched my arms up and around his neck and pulled myself closer to his perfectly still body and closed the gap between our open lips.

Edward leaned in to my embrace and gently placed his hands on my waist. The coldness of his hands under the warm water produced a gasp from my mouth that was quickly captured by his perfect lips. He moved his lips against mine with an urgency that was new to me and I returned the fervency and parted my lips to taste his. I slipped my tongue out to trace the curve of his bottom lip, and relished in the marble texture and the heavenly taste of him. He slowly slid his hands to the small of my back and pulled me even closer so that my breasts pressed against him. He growled low and rumbling and I felt it in my chest causing a heat to coil in my stomach and my heart to skip.

"Bella," he began in a low, husky voice. "You don't know how amazing you feel against me."

"I-I have a pretty good idea." I sputtered, suddenly blushing at the thought of my erect nipples rubbing against his cold hard skin.

All timidity was chased out by a sudden rush of arousal as he dragged his fingers down my lower back, over the curves of my buttocks and back up around my waist to my ribs.

"I doubt that." He whispered against my lips.

His fingers stroked up and down my stomach and he buried his face in my neck, dragging his lips from my pulse point to my collar bone just as eagerly.

"Then why don't you help me understand…" I challenged with a sly smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

Another growl vibrated against the hollow of my throat where his mouth now lingered. He lifted his lips to mine again. Hesitatingly, I slid my tongue along the seam and he opened his mouth with a breathy moan. He had never let me kiss him like this before. Usually it was Edward who controlled the kisses, always guarded and wary, and I half expected him to stiffen and push me away. Instead his tongue darted out to touch mine to affirm that I must be doing _something_ right. His tongue tasted twice as sweet as his skin, and I wanted to taste it again. I pushed my face closer to his and lightly nibbled his bottom lip and slowly licked at his upper lip, accidentally grazing his front teeth. He immediately stiffened and pulled his head away. I expected to see cold, hard eyes that had just shut me out, but his eyes were warm and a little unfocused.

"You should probably keep clear of those, love." A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Why don't you let me try something…" he offered, "and tell me if you like it."

I nodded and held still. He wrapped one arm around my back and placed the other hand against my neck with his thumb against my jaw line tilting my head back and leaning me backwards slightly. His mouth hovered over mine as he slid his cold tongue over my bottom lip and against the quivering seam. I opened my mouth eagerly, and he pressed his tongue deeper finding mine. I moaned against his mouth now pressed firmly against mine, and felt the smile he ineffectively tried to suppress.

"I take that as a yes." He said with a low chuckle, "Mm, me too."

He dove back down to my mouth and explored my mouth more deeply this time allowing my tongue to dance with his. He lifted his face away again, giving me a chance to catch my breath.

"Bella, love…" he began with sincerity in his voice that insisted on my attention. "I don't think I can hold back much longer, you're just too… too… _appetizing_." He said emphasizing the last word.

His eyes were half lidded and full of intent. My breath caught in my throat and I felt the heat in my stomach drop lower as I slowly nodded in understanding.

"Shall we?" Edward breathed the question.

"Yes." I replied barely above a whisper.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, allowing my legs to be free of my weight. Edward scooped me up in his arms and lifted me halfway out of the water. He began to walk toward the shore, more quickly than his normal pace, and amazingly effortlessly through the resistance. He looked down at me when we were halfway to the shore. I was completely out of the water now and fully exposed to his intense gaze and his eyes burned into mine as they began to blaze a trail down to my lips, lingering there while he licked his own. His eyes continued their exploration down my neck, paused at my pulse point, and continued until they stopped at my breasts.

"Beautiful…" he sighed and picked up his speed in renewed urgency which made the heat flood my face and buried it in my arm.

I didn't even notice the change from water to sand when suddenly we were at the threshold once again. Edward sighed, searched my eyes for approval, and when I nodded he carried me through the front door, which I had left open, and into the bedroom. He set me down on the bed. It was a huge king size bed with white everywhere and a canopy of billowing gossamer draped overhead between the four wrought iron bedposts. I sat there against the stacked pillows along the headboard, surprisingly comfortable in my exposed state. Edward sat next to me, his back against the same pillows and his knees bent almost to his chest. It was obvious he wasn't quite sure how to continue. He wrung his hands nervously, and looked over at me with a seriously worried expression. I smiled, lifted my hand to his face, and stroked his lips with my thumb. Without thinking, I slung one of my legs over his torso so that my knees were on either side of his hips and I rested my weight on his stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a calm voice.

I ignored the question and dug my fingers into his hair and began to kiss him fervently and rougher than I ever had. It was quite exhilarating being able to be this unhindered with Edward. The fears of being pushed away slowly ebbed away as Edward's hands rested carefully on my knees.

His lips massaged mine and his tongue danced against mine, always in my mouth instead of his in order to avoid his razor sharp teeth. I pulled away for a breath, and his hitched in his throat, obviously not wanting the sudden separation.

He squeezed my knees firmly as I lowered my mouth to his again, and I pulled myself closer to his chest in the needy heat produced by his touch. When he realized what his touches did to me, he squeezed again, causing a shudder down my spine, and I felt him smile against my lips as he moved his hands up my thighs, massaging his way up to my hips. He squeezed again, and the heat flooded through me anew with every caress and massage.

Edward slanted his mouth to meet mine more fully; the intensity of his lips and tongue kept up the pace that I set. He was following _my _lead.

Excitedly I took advantage of the opportunity and moved my mouth from his and bent my head to his neck and bit against the hard flesh where his neck met his shoulder. It was like pliable stone, and I could feel my teeth scrape against the impenetrability of it. I drew his skin into my mouth and nipped and sucked from his neck to what would be a pulse point, if he had a pulse, and back down to the hollow of his throat. I felt the vibrations of his needy, throaty growl against my lips, and his hands began massaging my thighs and exploring the length of my back and the plane of my stomach. I wished that his hands would just travel a few inches either up or down, even though his tantalizing gentlemanly caresses were almost too much for me to handle without going crazy.

He deepened the kiss now, matching every stroke of my tongue with his and matched my pressure with an equal amount of his own.

But then he slid down lower causing me to lean into him more fully and causing my hips to hover above his lower abdomen. My thighs squeezed his torso tighter, and my hands pulled harder in his hair each time his knuckles grazed the bottom of my breasts while he explored my stomach with his fingertips. Edward pushed me up and away from my ministrations to his lips, chin, and throat. It didn't feel like his usual _I can't breach this boundary_ attitude, but I searched his eyes anyway.

They weren't focused on mine. They were staring, lower, and realization dawned on me.

"May I?" he asked in a whisper.

I nodded, my bottom lip caught between my teeth, and I picked up the hand resting on my hip, and placed it on my breast.

"Oh dear God, Bella!" He moaned as he placed his other hand on my other waiting mound. "Why do you have to be so damned sexy?" he breathed and began to gently massage them, the palms of his cold hands immediately producing erect and needy pebbles.

I began to moan as his hands sent ripples of pleasure through my core and a slight throbbing, hot and needy, began to pulse between my thighs.

"Do that again…" he insisted.

I looked at him incredulously, and smirked. "You're going to have to make me." I said with as seductive a voice I could muster.

It seemed to work. Edward sat up and pressed my back against his bent knees and drew one of my hardened peaks into his cold mouth. I let out a soft, startled cry as his tongue rolled my pebbled flesh around.

"Mmm…" he moaned against my flesh sending a new current through my body, and causing me to involuntarily rock my hips down and forward in one smooth motion…

…only to come in contact with something hard and throbbing.

We both stopped moving at the same time.

His hands froze on my breasts and he stopped breathing, looking as still as a statue, except for his eyes. They darted to my eyes with a very primal, animalistic urgency then sent me over the edge. I raised my hips again, and rolled them down again against his manhood.

A low, loud, guttural growl shattered the silence and he removed his mouth from my flesh. I could see the muscles in his jaw bulge as he clamped his teeth together with an audible click.

After a few beats, he finally inhaled deeply and his eyes rolled back as he exhaled lifting his chin and baring his teeth to the ceiling.

"Mmm, Bella, you really shouldn't have done that." He ground out from between his clenched teeth.

I suddenly realized that he was in hunt mode. I had never seen him this way, but I remembered him describe what it was like. He had explained it as letting go of the inhibitions and allowing instinct to take over. Nothing existed but the prey, and the thirst.

I gulped as I realized I was his prey, and he was very, very thirsty… but not for my blood.

All common sense told me to get off, to stop, to run, to hide… but I never listened to common sense. On the contrary, I always was so reckless, as I was at that moment.

I looked him in his half lidded opal eyes, and felt a primal need rise in me as well; I raked my fingernails down his chest and rocked my hips forward yet again. This time, though, he placed his hands on my waist with inhuman speed. The shock of the speed, the pressure of his fingers digging into my side and my ribs, and his primal glare weren't what made me cry out in startled pleasure; it was pure ecstasy when another growl rumbled in his chest and he rocked his hips up to meet mine this time. His manhood pressed against my core, glacier against inferno, and I seemed to melt and drip with unquenchable desire.

"E-Edward…" the word came out in a stuttered gasp.

Edward lifted me; his long fingers still firmly pressed into my sides, and quickly flipped me over on my back. His knees rested on either side of my hips and his fingers released their hold. His eyes followed the movements of his hands as they wandered firmly over my stomach, dragged ticklish trails over my ribcage, and traced lazy trails around the zenith of my aching breasts.

I arched my back, pressing myself more firmly into his touches. Sensing my urgency, Edward flicked his thumb over my hardened nipple and focused on my face as I arched again and opened my mouth in a silent gasp. This seemed to be his undoing, because he did it again; I arched and moaned; a low howling moan escaped his lips.

"Bell…a…" He growled out, and inhaled through his nose like someone would inhale cologne or a fragrant rose. "Mm… you smell so _good_." He drew out the last word in a breathy moan and stifled it by burying his face in the side of my neck.

He grasped my breast with a more powerful grip this time, and began suckling at the tender skin at my pulse point and I whimpered from the pressure and the pleasure. I couldn't keep my hands still and I let them wander along his chest and down his rippled stomach. I felt his cool breath exhale against my skin, and lower still I slowly dragged my nails until I found his navel and a small trail of wiry hair leading further towards my destination. I slowly caressed the trail and nervously continued my dangerous explorations.

Edward immediately froze. I consequently stopped my movements and looked him in the eyes now hovering just inches away from mine. They were deep pools of black, and full of passion and rage and fear and lust. Without breaking our gaze, Edward reached down and grabbed my wrist pulling it over to my side and pressing it into the white covers.

"Eager are we?" he asked in more of a statement then a question, still carrying an intense edge of animal need in his voice.

I writhed under his hovering body, and raised my hips as far as I could with my legs laid straight out.

"Bella." He said my name with an authoritative tone, and pressed his other hand into my stomach forcing my body to lay flat again.

"Edward, I need you." I practically begged and I smoldered in his direction the best I could.

Primal need overcame caution, indicating that my smoldering had an effect on him. A major effect on him it seemed.

He lifted one of his knees and pressed it between my legs, spreading them apart and brought his other knee in as well. His hand still pressed mine firmly into the bed, and with his other he caressed down my ribs, squeezed my waist firmly, dragged needy fingers along my pelvic bone, down the length of my thigh, and rested on my knee. He curled his fingers around my leg just below the knee and swiftly hooked it around his hip as he dropped his body against mine.

I rocked my hips up again, using my leg now perched around his hips to press myself even harder against him. He grunted and pressed his face in the pillow next to my head, muffling another growl. His frequent growling was really beginning to turn me on even more, and I felt high with the knowledge that I was pulling them out of him. I wrapped my other knee around and hooked my ankles together. I lifted my hips again, and this time his hips rolled forward slightly. I gasped loudly, and a startled, guttural, cry escaped Edward's throat. We weren't expecting entrance so quickly, but there he was, barely inside of me. He was very still, very cold, and very excited.

I searched for his face, still buried in the pillow.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He lifted his head, and a very intoxicated expression danced on his face as he found my eyes. I raised my eyebrows and nodded slowly indicating that he should continue. The euphoric expression was replaced by concern and he bunched his eyebrows together and pursed his lips in concentration. He nodded so quickly it was nearly imperceptible.

Slowly, Edward pressed forward, sliding deeper into my blazing core. He grunted and gasped with every inch of progress until I felt him against my barrier. I gasped into his neck next to my face, and he lifted his head once again searching my eyes for permission. Again I nodded and braced myself for pain.

Edward withdrew slightly and with one quick, strong thrust, broke through and froze to statuesque stillness when my cry of pain escaped my pursed lips. He looked so worried, and searched my face for any sign that I wanted him to stop. I smiled, closed my eyes for a moment and re-locked my gaze to his. After a few seconds, the pain subsided and I daringly rocked my hips upward causing him to be buried deeper inside me. Not once did I look away from his face and, with great pleasure, I watched his face contort with intense pleasure. The worried look was quickly replaced by a shocked and pleasured expression and his eyes lost focus.

I knew that unfocused look. I had seen it in his face when he was standing over me at my eighteenth birthday party as Carlisle had begun to patch me together after being smashed into shattered glass and bleeding everywhere. He used the utmost control, his eyes distant, to not focus on the thirst he felt for my blood. That same look was in his eyes now as I moved against him with such a primal need that I had never experienced before. And I smelled the blood.

Surprisingly it did not nauseate me at all; instead, I was filled with worry for Edward, and a need I impatiently waited to be fulfilled. I took my free hand and caressed the side of his face as I saw the recognition in his eyes at the new scent.

At this point I wasn't sure which monster would win over. The monster that desired my blood more intensely than any other blood; or was it the monster now that wished to ravage my body? I held my breath in anticipation, and began to feel a little light headed.

"Breathe, Bella." He growled in my ear.

I gasped; cool air rushed into my lungs, and the intense taste of his fragrance settled on my tongue, and my hand lingered on his face.

He reached up and grabbed my free hand with his, and pulled it over my head pressing it into the pillow, and brought my other hand to join it. He grasped both wrists with one hand and, with his other hand he reached back and grabbed the back of my left knee. He tugged my knee higher up his back and pressed himself against me with a grunt. I matched his thrust with a pump of my pelvis, sheathing him completely.

"Dammit, Bella…" He uttered through clenched teeth. His eyes were squeezed tight, and his brow was furrowed in intense concentration. "You're making it very difficult for me when you keep doing that."

I immediately froze, understanding the implications of what would happen if he lost it. I didn't worry so much about myself, but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if it ended badly. I stilled myself, fighting the urge to wriggle under his body.

"That's my Bella…" he whispered in a softer, but still guttural, voice.

He kept his hand on my knee and on my wrists, and thrust more slowly this time. It was all I could do not to meet him with a thrust of my own. Instead, I moaned with pleasure right next to his ear. He reacted to my pleasure and thrust again; this time it was deeper, harder, and accompanied by a rasped breath.

"Oh dear God…" He growled.

I heard his teeth clench together again more fiercely than before, and a deep guttural growl suddenly ripped through his throat as he thrust again, burying his face once again in the pillow beside my lifted arm.

I couldn't help myself anymore, I had to move, I had to feel the glorious friction. I lifted my hips again and he met my attempt with a thrust of his own, causing his pelvic bone to brush against my throbbing bundle of nerves. I shuddered in ecstasy as ripples of heat and electricity shot through my core. I repeated the motion, and again he followed my lead sending more currents through my body.

I heard what sounded like ripping fabric, and noticed his feral growls raging out of him. The sounds reminded me of an animal attacking, but it didn't frighten me. It actually pushed me over the edge. Amazingly he did not stop, nor did he ask me to be still as I sped up my movements, always matched by his own.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of his marbled skin sliding with mine over my sweat slicked body, the firm grip on my leg and wrists that tightened and loosened with every thrust, and the sound of my gasps and moans mirrored by his growls, moans, and pants.

The coil deep inside of my core tightened like a wind-up toy, straining against the pressure, just dying to be let loose. Faster still, I moved with increased urgency, and felt my breath catch in my throat and every muscle in my body clenched as the coil finally released.

"Ahh!" I screamed with a throaty hiccup between breaths.

My breathing became erratic and I felt the muscles in my core clamp down, completely swallowing Edward deep inside me.

"Ed…Edward" I gasped, "don't stop. Don't stop."

"Oh… Damn…Bell…Bell..a!" Edward's muffled, stuttered moan intensified the rhythmic contractions deep within me.

He didn't stop, but his movements became erratic and very, very fast.

I heard another ripping sound, and an almost ear-piercing hiss rip from him, and he whimpered.

It wasn't a pained whimper. He mewled, and grunted, and as my body began to relax, I felt a cold sensation flood through my core that made me shiver with pleasure. He pumped once more and ground out one more intense grunt, before he let the full weight of his body press into mine, completely still.

I felt him release my hands and leg, and place a gentle kiss on my neck, wet with what must've been venom dripping from his mouth.

My eyes felt so heavy, and my body weak. I felt so fulfilled, and loved, and intoxicated by my sweet Edward.

"Mm…" I muttered and sighed as I felt my consciousness start to drift into a peaceful slumber.

"Sleep my sweet, beautiful Bella" I heard him whisper, before he kissed my forehead, rolled off of me, pulled the blanket out from under me to lay it gently across my ravaged body, and draped his cold marble arm across my stomach. He snuggled up behind me above the covers and whispered in my ear.

"I love you. Forever." He breathed.

"Mm…" I hummed again, before I could fight impending sleep no more, and I fell into deep slumber, wrapped in the arms of my love, my lover, my Edward.


End file.
